Bad Girl
by HundredOldSilly
Summary: Ella temía perder lo que nunca fue suyo. Él buscaba desesperadamente poseer algo. Un camino, muchas decisiones...¿hasta donde estarían dispuesto a llegar para conseguir lo que deseaban? ¿que perderían en el camino? UA. Todos humanos.
1. The Problem

**Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida. Eso significa, amigo, que deberías pensar dos veces antes de hacer una copia parcial o total de esta historia.

**Advertencia #2: **Lenguaje obsceno, escenas fuertes, minis ataques cardíacos. Estás avisado.

_Beteado por Charli Alvarez, beta FFTH._

Song: Black Widow, Iggy Azalea ft. Rita ora.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Tiré el libro de mierda sobre la cama y suspiré.

¿Un consejo?

Nunca le cuentes tus cosas a nadie.

Me había pasado la mitad del día de ayer hablándole a Ángela, mi mejor amiga, sobre lo jodidamente molesto que era que una don nadie tuviera la atención de tu chico, ella solo me miró y me dio este estúpido libro sin sentido, alegando de que me ayudaría entender unas cuantas cosas.

Y maldición si me hizo entender algo. Por supuesto que sí. Comprendí que las perras solteras y de baja autoestima tienen en su ADN robar chicos sin importar qué.

En el libro, la protagonista, Tessa, es una chica sosa, fea y marginada que se enamora del cantante de una banda de rock; y al parecer él también se enamora de ella. Y me di cuenta de que el libro tenía un montón de leídas, y yo solo estaba como: « ¡Gente insensible! » Porque seamos sinceros, hombre, y es que me parece muy de puta quitarle el novio a otra persona, aunque esa otra persona sea aún más perra.

¿Joder, entienden lo que estoy tratando de decir? Todos felices porque él encontró la luz (como por tres segundos) y porque Tessa por fin pudo brillar por primera vez en su vida. De repente, ella ya es una diosa sexual y él es un sumiso. Un sumiso perdidamente enamorado que ha encontrado una razón para vivir.

Pues mi opinión es que él solo estaba metido en una burbuja y que el amor entre ellos dos fácilmente podría caber en mi trasero.

Miren, yo llevaba saliendo con mi novio caliente tres años, ¡tres! Y aunque admitía que no éramos la clase de pareja ''Oh, eres el amor de mi vida, mi mundo, mis estrellas. Por ti moriría y por ti viviría...'' éramos bastante cercanos. Yo lo quería. Y ella de repente había llegado, con su jodida ideología de que el mundo es bonito y la gente un ángel, y ¡pum! Todo se había ido al carajo.

Ni siquiera el sexo era igual, amigo.

Así que yo había puesto todo mi orgullo en la lista de espera y había tratado de buscar una jodida solución al problema. Aún lo tenía. A Edward, quiero decir. Pero no sabía faltaba para que él ya le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, haciéndole serenata o alguna de esas mierdas que hacen los novios.

Y ella sonrojándose como una nena de cinco años.

Me sentí nauseabunda ante la imagen.

Nop, yo no dejaría que Edward se escapara de mis manos, y menos sin dar una buena lucha. ¿Él quería una jodida buena novia que le escuchara todas sus estupideces? Pues la tendría. Yo, Isabella Swan, dejaría mi máscara de lado y le mostraría la parte de mí que había enterrado en el fondo del armario hace muchos años.

Sólo esperaba que él pudiera apreciarlo.

Sí no, lo castraría.

Y a ella también.

* * *

**Ni se molesten en tomar la idea de la chica con el rockstar. La saqué de una novela - ya no recuerdo cual - así que está muy bien tomada. Por supuesto, los nombres de los personajes fueron cambiados.**


	2. The beginning of everything

**Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida. Eso significa, amigo, que deberías de pensar dos veces antes de hacer una copia parcial o total de esta historia.

**Advertencia #2: **Lenguaje obsceno, escenas fuertes, minis ataques cardíacos. Estás avisado.

**Nota: **Estás cordialmente invitado a pasarte por mi otra novela **Asylum**. Recién está comenzando, pero tengo esperanzas de que llegue muy lejos. Por ahora este es mi bebé, pero...es algo más. Mi primera novela oscura. Muchas gracias, así mismo, por todos los reviews y seguidores».« No a muchos les gustan las historias sin terminar.

_Beteado por Charli Alvarez, beta FFTH._

Song: Good Kisser, Usher.

* * *

**The beginning of everything**

* * *

_Forks, Washington. Dos meses antes._

Edward jadeó debajo de mí, sosteniendo mi cintura y manteniéndome cerca. Sonreí coquetamente, poniendo mis manos en su fuerte abdomen y dejando un beso rápido a la altura de su ombligo.

—Sabes lo que tengo con las cosquillas, Swan—me dijo. Solté una risita para luego levantar una ceja.

— ¿Así que tú dices que está bien que mi novio hable sobre el trasero de Jennifer y luego bromee sobre querer acostarse con ella?

—Siempre que quieras te puedes unir a la diversión, ya sabes.

Puse mis manos a sus costados y lo miré amenazante. Alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y rio, como si acabase de contar el chiste más bueno del mundo.

—Nada como el culo de mi chica— me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me tiré a su lado en la cama y luego me incliné sobre un codo para mirarlo. Su cabello estaba apuntando a todas las direcciones, totalmente desordenado, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión y algo más. Nos habíamos desecho de su camisa - y también de la mía - momentos antes, en un ataque de calentura, así que podía tener una perfecta vista de su torso desnudo y trabajado.

Me acerqué y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, saboreando el sabor a menta. Sus manos se enredaron alrededor de mí automáticamente y apretaron, llevándome más cerca de él en una posición más cómoda y accesible. Cuando me mordió el labio, tomé la señal de abrir mi boca ligeramente, y dejé espacio para su lengua, pensando vagamente en los padres que no tardarían en llegar. Luego él acarició mi pierna, subiendo más y más arriba, y enviando pequeñas descargar eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Gemí cuando su mano apretó mi trasero, y luego lo soltó, separándose para tomar aire y mirándome con ojos oscuros, llenos de expectativas.

—Deberíamos...

—Sí—lo interrumpí, levantándome y tratando de acomodar mi cabello desordenado. Tomé la camisa del suelo y me la puse rápidamente, mirando a Edward de reojo. Como creí, él me miraba de forma atenta, siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. No estaba tratando de verme sexy ni nada por el estilo, pero de alguna forma salía natural cada vez que alguien me observaba. Yo me enderezaba, miraba al frente y adoptaba una actitud dura y segura, tomando algo más de valor y sacando el culo o bajando la voz hasta obtener un matriz ronco y sensual.

Me gustaba que me miraran y era jodidamente estúpido negarlo.

Nos pasamos la próxima hora estudiando. Las clases habían comenzado hace una semana, pero ese pequeño detalle no pareció importarles a los profesores quienes, luego de dar el plan de evaluación, habían puesto un montón de actividades y anunciado sobre cuán difícil sería este año. Y diablos si así era. Matemáticas y Física se convirtieron en mi propio infierno en el segundo en que ''explicaron'' en la pizarra.

Por suerte mi novio era un puto genio, aunque odiara admitirlo.

— ¿Y si vamos al BookFair**(1)** del viernes?—le dije cuando terminé de resolver el último ejercicio de prueba y lo miré, esperando su respuesta. Se acomodó en la silla del comedor y dejó de escribir momentáneamente, jugando con su labio inferior.

—El viernes no puedo—sacó su cuaderno de historia y lo abrió en la última página escrita—. La Sra. Holfman nos puso un proyecto de biología. He quedado con mi compañera para ese día. Lo siento.

Pero no parecía sentirlo en absoluto. Hice un puchero y lo tomé de la mano para que me mirara. Cuando lo hizo, traje de vuelta mi cara de perrito entristecido.

— ¿Por favor?

—Necesito entrar a Princeton. Quiero entrar a Princeton—suspiró—. Es importante, ya sabes cómo es esa profesora.

— ¿Es más importante que yo?

Con una mirada impasible, me dio un apretón en la mano y luego me besó los nudillos.

—No. —Sentenció.

—Oh, vamos, mi hermana me está obligando a que vaya. Si no voy me delatará y mis padres sabrán donde en realidad estoy los fines de semana.

—Entonces ve un paso adelante y diles tú la verdad.

Lo miré como si estuviera loco y retiré mi agarre sobre él.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿«Los sábados y domingos estoy follando con mi novio, espero no les importe»?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo podrías decirle que tienes novio.

—...Y que duermo con él.

—Tu hermana no sabe eso—frunció el ceño.

—Ella sabe—recordé los libros pervertidos que tenía en su portátil.

—Tiene 13, Bella.

_Y es una jodida morbosa._

—No les diré a mis padres que salgo con alguien. Mierda, se volverían locos. Se supone que soy buena, ¿recuerdas?

—Buena mi trasero—sonrió torcidamente.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea—rodeé los ojos, divertida—. De cualquier forma, ¿con quién estás? Sabes que Matthew te hará el trabajo si prometes no molestarlo y Mike solo te pedirá que le cuentes los detalles morbosos.

Bufó—. Tres años saliendo conmigo y él sigue insistiendo.

—Carajo, sí—arrugué la nariz, recordando. Mike era un miembro del equipo de fútbol, por lo que eso lo convertía en un casi amigo de Edward. Y había estado enamorado de mí desde que me mudé al pueblo a los siete años de edad. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y flacucho. Atractivo hasta que abría la boca.

—De cualquier forma, no estoy con ninguno de los dos—continuó Edward. Lo miré extrañada: desde que se conocían, nunca había hecho un trabajo con otras personas que no fueran ellos

—¿Entonces?

—La profesora decidió asignar parejas este año—él suspiró—. La chica nueva, Kate, le tocó conmigo.

_¿Kate? Queridísimo nombre de puta._

— ¿Y quién es Kate?—Tomé el teléfono y fingí escribir un mensaje mientras esperaba su respuesta. Mis músculos estaban adoloridos por la práctica del día anterior - era porrista - así que hice una mueca cuando mi espalda se irguió tensa.

—Ya te lo dije. Chica nueva.

—No la conozco.

—No, pero pronto lo harás. Ella vendrá a traerme mi cuaderno de literatura en unos minutos.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Qué, no podía dártelo mañana o algo?

—Vive a dos cuadras, Bella—explicó pacientemente—, y mañana tengo que entregar una tarea.

— ¿Y aun así se lo prestaste?—inquirí, estupefacta.

—Me llevo mejor con la noche—le restó importancia.

_Oh, lo sé._

—Y esta Kate... ¿cómo es?—Tomó su cabello entre sus manos y lo jaló suavemente, resignado. Esperé ansiosa su respuesta, pero justo cuando parecía haber decidido describirla, el timbre sonó; como si el mismo diablo hubiese sido invocado.

Otras personas dirían que eso era imposible, que él diablo ya estaba dentro.

Probablemente tuvieran razón es su momento.

Me levanté de forma rápida y me dirigí a la puerta a grandes zancadas. Escuché una risita detrás de mí, pero la ignoré. Él se estaba burlando de mí en todos los sentidos, sabía lo que ocurría.

Antes de abrir la puerta me fijé en que mi jodido y nada manejable cabello estuviera en su lugar y que la mueca retadora de mi cara fuera visible. Luego, abrí la puerta.

Y me sorprendí como la mierda.

Verán, por el nombre y aspecto despreocupado con el que mi novio se refería a ella, yo estaba esperando una rubia despampanante con senos falsos y un trasero enorme, vestida con un mini vestido con cara de niña inocente. Ahora, si bien lo de inocente y rubio quedó, lo demás era absoluta bazofia.

Ella llevaba estos zapatos totalmente pasados de moda, desgastados y casi rotos. Sus jeans eran acampanados - ¡acampanados! - y su camisa era de estilo voy-a-la-iglesia-todos-los-sábados. Encima tenía una americana marrón y su cabello parecía un gran nido de aves, seco y sin vida. Sus ojos, probablemente - de un claro color verde -, eran lo único que la hacían destacar, pues hasta el exceso de pecas sobre su nariz era alarmante. Se veía absurda, por no decir patética.

Pero estaba orgullosa de mí, si soy absolutamente sincera. Había frenado la risita de burla que había amenazado en salir a flote en el segundo en que la vi, y luego la había convertido en una sonrisa que esperaba atrajera su confianza lo suficiente para sonsacarla.

— ¡Tú debes ser Kate!—exclamé. Su cara adoptó un gracioso gesto de sorpresa, seguido por timidez y miedo. Se acomodó los lentes de pasta negra sobre el arco de su nariz y apretó un poco más los libros contra su inexistente pecho, buscando protección.

—Kate Denali—murmuró, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Me miró como si fuese una estrella de cine y estuviese tratando de descifrar cómo comportarse alrededor. La entendí, de verdad que sí. Me hizo regresar a mis años de cría, cuando era nueva en el pueblo y todos hablaban de la hija del jefe de policías, de lo tonta que era. Posteriormente entenderían las ventajas de tener una infiltrada, pero por ahora yo solo observaría tímidamente a Samantha Lewis - la chica del momento-, estudiando y aprendiendo; esperando pacientemente que se fuera a Yale para tomar su lugar en el trono.

Soporté un montón de mierda ese año, pero, a diferencia de otros, perfeccioné la técnica.

—Hola, Kate—saludó Edward, que había estado detrás de mí todo ese tiempo. El cuerpo de la pequeña rubia tembló y sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia él, abriendo más los ojos si eso era posible, y observándolo con adoración. Como si él fuera, ya sabes, su ídolo o algo así.

Y yo estaba acostumbrada a ello. Incluso Ángela tenía sus momentos cuando no podía evitarlo. La mitad del Instituto o estaba enamorada de él o poseían una clase de obsesión enfermiza hacia su cuerpo. Cuando empezamos a salir dejaron de molestarlo/acosarlo para molestarme/acosarme a mí. Kate no soportaría ni dos días de amenazas y cartas de odio. Ella no podía, simplemente, controlar las masas. Eso era en parte lo que me tranquilizaba con respecto a las chicas, y, por supuesto, el hecho de que sus apariencias fueran un asco.

Absoluto asco.

—E-edward—saludó en voz baja. Se mantuvo un minuto en silencio, sólo contemplándolo, hasta que decidió parpadear y salir de su ensoñación solo para sonrojarse aún más. Su mente parecía tratar de buscar su principal propósito para estar en frente de una mansión moderna para luego hablar.

—Yo, umh...Los libros—extendió cuidadosamente, o al menos tan cuidadosa como puedes estar cuando te tiembla todo el cuerpo, la cima de textos e hizo un esfuerzo para no rozarle por accidente.

Como si temiera que algo pudiera ocurrir si lo tocara.

—Gracias, ¿encontraste lo que necesitabas?

—Umh, yo... ¿Ah? Digo, sí, si lo encontré. Gracias.

Y de nuevo su trance.

— ¿Quieres entrar?—ofreció él. Kate miró dentro con nerviosismo y luego a mí, como pidiendo permiso. Por dentro yo exclamaba un _«No, no, no. Cállate, maldición.»_ pero fuera tenía una absoluta máscara de pura indiferencia. Además, ella quería - deseaba - entrar, husmear, ir a contarle a sus otras amigas nerds como era la casa de su querido _crush_.

—Sino es molestia—aceptó.

Pero Dios sabía cuanta molestia era. Como, sin saberlo, estaría empezando a joderme los planes.

**...**

La dejé pasar. Su trasero rubio se sentó en unos de los mullidos muebles de la habitación, y sus ojos escanearon la habitación con cierto deje de admiración. Me pregunté cómo sería su casa, como serían sus padres. Una imagen de una familia humillantemente feliz vino a mi cabeza; una niña rubia de coletas rosadas jugando en el patio. La idea parecía bastante adecuada para ella. Feliz e inocente como un pequeño pajarito. Ese pensamiento me enervó. Yo tenía ciertos problemas con la gente buena; poseía cierta inclinación a darles una cachetada en la cara para que reaccionaran. Me gustaba que sus mundos fueran reales, y me encargaba de meterles en la cabeza que para las personas como ella no había nada.

Al menos, mejor yo antes que otro.

Me mantuve de pie al lado de Edward, con una mano sobre su hombro. No tenía idea de cómo se veía mi cara en esos momentos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ponerme un ojo encima. Pude notar que se daban miradas rápidas, casi tímidas, como si estuvieran conversando de alguna forma superior a mí. Podía apostar que ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Miré la entrada con cierta molestia, preguntándome por qué aún no habían llegado los padres de Edward, cuando él habló:

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Kate?—ofreció con una sonrisa amistosa. Lo miré estoicamente. Él no me había ofrecido nada desde que estaba tratando de conquistarme y quería quedar bien delante de mí. Una parte de mí esperaba que no fuera más que él pensando que tenía suficiente libertad con él para tomar su casa como la mía.

Kate parpadeó, sonrió y asintió sonrojada. Edward se levantó y me dio una mirada - que por cierto no entendí - antes de ir a la cocina. Ocupé el lugar que había dejado libre y puse una pierna sobre la otra, procurando parecer despreocupada.

—Así que... ¿de dónde vienes?

—Arizona.

Fruncí el ceño, _¿no deberían las chicas de Arizona ser estúpidamente bronceadas?_

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevabas allí?

—En realidad siempre me estoy mudando—suspiró—. El trabajo de papá es difícil y...

— ¿De que trabaja?

Me miró sorprendida por la interrupción—. Es abogado.

— ¿Y tu mamá?

—Doctora—pausó y se rascó la cabeza—. Bueno, es pediatra, en realidad; pero tiene su doctorado en medicina así que...Ella fue la más joven de su clase, o eso fue lo que me contó, ahí conoció a...

—Entiendo—la interrumpí. Poco me importaba lo que sucedía con su vida.

— ¿Tienes auto?—dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí, el que está aparcado fuera.

— ¿El plateado?

Solté una risita—. El negro; El plateado es de Edward.

— ¿El descapotable es tuyo?—chilló.

Asentí, sonriendo. Me pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero Edward apareció con dos vasos de gaseosa en cada mano. Extendí la mano para tomar uno, pero él me miró confundido. Me sonrojé. Por supuesto que no era para mí.

— ¿Quieres?—alzó el trago. Negué con la cabeza, cambiado de posición y poniendo mis piernas debajo de mí. Le di una rápida ojeada a Kate para ver si había visto la escena pero, aparentemente, estaba distraída en las partículas del aire. Me relajé.

—Kate pensó que tu auto era el mío—conté. Edward me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y no respondió, lo observé mientras se sentaba. Me sentí estúpida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?—salió al aire la pequeña vocecilla de Kate. Sus ojos me miraban a mí, pero no era yo quién debía responder.

—Dos años y nueve meses—Edward me miró, buscando alguna confirmación. Miré por la ventana—...creo.

— ¡Dos años es mucho! ¡Deben estar enamoradísimos!—exclamó Kate. Algo en la mirada de mi novio se ablandó y asintió suavemente. Me pregunté si asentía porque estaba de acuerdo en que estábamos locos el uno por el otro o si lo hacía porque sí, efectivamente era mucho tiempo.

—En realidad, él fantasea con otras mujeres—admití en voz alta. Dos pares de ojos sorprendidos se posaron en mí y sonreí como diciendo _«Si, lo sé. Es horrible.»_

El susodicho bufó.

—No sigas por ahí.

—Oh, pero es verdad. Y me fue infiel dos veces. Me alegra admitir que soy demasiado buena como para perdonarlo.

— ¿Dos veces?—Kate masculló estupefacta—. ¿Cómo le perdonas a alguien que amas una infidelidad?

— ¡Fue una vez y estaba ebrio!—gruñó, mirándome. Había cierto tipo de advertencia en sus ojos que ignoré. Su postura estaba tensa, sus manos en puños. Me recordó a su estado anterior a la pelea con uno de sus primos, todo furioso y herido porque Richard me había besado aun cuando sabía que Edward estaba cerca.

—Fueron dos veces.

—No.

—Sí—insistí—. Lo que ocurre es que estabas tan drogado que...

—Calla.

—...no pudiste notar a quien se la metías.

—No lo recuerdo, Bella.

— ¿Así que no cuenta?—pregunté, y yo realmente esperaba esa respuesta. Las únicas razones por las que había decidido perdonarlo eran porque a) estaba enamorada de él, y b) no estaba consciente de la bazofia con la que se metía. Pero igual la había pasado mal. Un golpe al orgullo.

—Me disculpé.

Asentí porque, mierda, lo había hecho, y traté de calmarme. Nada me valía pelearme con él justo ahora. Y, además, ya habíamos discutido el tema.

—Lo hiciste.

Se relajó, sus hombros cayeron y desvió la mirada. Mi lengua se sentía seca y mis ojos picaban sin razón alguna. Suspiré en el silencio y miré a la nada, preguntándome porqué había sacado el tema a colación.

—¿N-nos veremos aquí o en mi casa, Ed?—ella preguntó tímidamente. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos, dándome cuenta de que había olvidado que ella estaba allí. La vergüenza llenó todo mi rostro. No se suponía que la gente nos viera discutiendo o peleando o teniendo una situación que no fuera completamente romántica y empalagosa.

Esperen, ¿ella dijo _su casa?_

— ¿Por qué no van a la biblioteca? —Y le agregué una hermosa sonrisa inocente a mi voz confiada. Miré a Edward fijamente y él me miró a mí. Suavicé un poco más la sonrisa y agregué—: Tendrían más información, solo digo.

—La biblioteca cierra a las seis—dijo, excusándose. Tomé una respiración profunda y jugué con mis dedos.

—Podrían volver al día siguiente.

—Es mejor hacerlo aquí, bebé.

¿Y cómo decirle que no?

Borré la sonrisa y miré para otro lado. Ese apodo de mierda me ponía las piernas como gelatina y me derretía como heladito al sol. Acepté a regañadientes y cerré la boca por el resto del día, decidida a dejar de cagarla.

O bueno, por el resto de la hora porque sus padres llegaron y nos fuimos.

Y sí, así la conocí.

La perra que cambiaría mi vida.

* * *

**(1) BookFair: como sus siglas lo indican...Okay no. Se traduce al español como Feria del Libro.**

**Gracias a mi queridisima beta!».«**


	3. A minor fault

**Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida. Eso significa, amigo, que deberías de pensar dos veces antes de hacer una copia parcial o total de esta historia.

**Advertencia #2: **Lenguaje obsceno, escenas fuertes, minis ataques cardíacos. Estás avisado.

_Beteado por Charli Alvarez, beta FFTH. / Gracias, lin!_

Song: Maps, Maroon 5.

* * *

**A minor fault**

* * *

_Una semana después de lo que fueron dos meses antes. Forks, Washington. _

— ¡Falta una hora, termina con eso!—gruñí a la puerta. Ángela estaba del otro lado, dándose la ducha del año y cantando a todo pulmón alguna canción de Aerosmith, completamente ajena al mundo exterior. Mis manos sostenían mi pequeño traje azul de porrista y mis pies marcaban un ritmo irregular. Íbamos a llegar tarde. Otra vez.

— ¡Empezamos a las siete! —chilló sin preocuparse en apagar la llave—. ¡Son las cinco!

Tomé una respiración profunda y decidí lo que probablemente sería lo más difícil de mi día. Abrí la puerta, di un paso adentro y la cerré detrás de mí. La cabeza morena de Ángela apareció por detrás de la cortina de baño, roja de la vergüenza. Le di una breve mirada y, con el cuerpo hacia ella, empecé a desvestirme.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —me observó ceñuda. Era bien conocido que ella estaba obsesionada con el pensamiento unilateral, así que me pareció que la idea de estar metiéndome a bañar junto a ella debía ser catastrófica.

—Me voy a bañar —dije simplemente. Empecé a desabrochar mis pantalones cuando terminé de quitarme la camiseta, y me quedé en ropa interior. Miré tranquilamente los moretones en mis piernas y los pequeños rasguños en toda la extensión de mis brazos, productos de la última práctica, y recordé cuando solía odiarlos a muerte. Estaba tratando de conseguir una «piel de porcelana» y eran simplemente molestos, un obstáculo a mi objetivo; cuando Edward empezó a dejarme chupetones, entonces lo superé. Se veían exactamente igual, y a él no parecían importarle los demás.

—No mientas —achicó los ojos, sin creerme. La miré burlona, alzando una ceja y jugando con el elástico de mis bragas negras—. ¿Qué diablos? Bella...

— ¿Si?—pregunté, desabrochándome el sostén y dejándolo caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

— ¡Voy a salir, voy a salir!—exclamó de un momento para otro, aturdida.

Solté una risita, y segundos después el sonido de la regadera cesó. Ángela salió envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado, y caminó fuera sin mirarme. Una enorme sonrisa de victoria se extendió por toda mi cara, y terminé de desvestirme.

Exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos en su habitación, tratando de acomodarnos el cabello con el rizador y acostumbrándonos a la sensación de asfixia que aportaba el pequeño traje de porristas. Ángela era de esas personas que no estaba molesta mucho tiempo, y que si lo estaba era por razones verdaderamente consistentes. Siempre había admirado esa parte de ella. Cuando algo no me gustaba, lo solucionaba. Y cuando me enojaba, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerme entrar en razón; era la clase de persona con la que te tienes que disculpar aunque no tengas la culpa. Así que yo estaba simplemente muy feliz de que hubiese superado nuestro momento.

_No quería darle la charla de "me gustan las pollas", si comprendes._

— ¿Crees que ganemos?—me preguntó cuándo estaba terminando de ponerme los zapatos. La miré interrogante.

—Siempre ganamos.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró—. Si no fuera por Edward...

—Seríamos un asco si no fuera por Edward —me burlé, y tenía razón. Edward había sido por mucho la salvación del equipo.

—Es solo que están diciendo que el equipo enemigo ha mejorado —susurró preocupada, tomando lugar en la cama. Su cabello había sido recogido en una cola de caballo y las suaves ondas marrones caían libremente por su espalda. Se veía más flaca y también mucho más tonificada que en las vacaciones pasadas.

—Escucha —traté de darle confianza—, la única manera en la que no lograríamos ganar esta o cualquier otra competencia sería porque Edward presentaría algún tipo de horrible enfermedad en el último momento o porque amaneciera muerto en medio de la calle y no pudiera asistir. Pero él está bien. Comiendo como un animal y haciendo todas esas mierdas que hacen los hombres fuertes. No tienes de que preocuparte. Lo has visto, él es el próximo Joe Montana.

— ¿Quién es Joe Montana? —me dio una mirada confundida.

— ¿No conoces a Joe Montana? —inquirí, estupefacta. Negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo entonces. No es nadie.

Caminé hasta el gran espejo que decoraba toda la extensión de la pared de la habitación y me miré, observando la longitud de mi cuerpo en el reflejo. Mi cabello estaba peinado igual que el de Ángela, aunque el mío era mucho más largo y me llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda. Mis piernas se veían mucho más largas gracias a la diminuta falda y mis pechos se marcaban en la pequeña camisa. Había logrado esconder las ojeras con maquillaje y mis ojos parecían un poco más brillantes, mucho más vivos. Estaba agotada, estresada y con un poco de cosas más, que seguro harían de tu día una mierda; pero no tenía tiempo para sentir nada de eso. Traté de bajar un poco más la camisa y luego pasé la mano por la falda, quitando las arrugas inexistentes.

— ¿Estás lista? —mascullé, nerviosa. Ángela me dio una sonrisa confiada y sacudió la cabeza, agitando una mano en el aire en un gesto despreocupado.

—No te preocupes. Si te caes durante la rutina y mueres me quedaré con tu novio.

_Que esperanza._

**...**

Maldito sea George Douglas, mi entrenador, por cambiar de rutina a último momento. ¿Quién diablos puede hacer una buena presentación con tres días de anticipación? Nadie. A eso me refiero. Iba a caerme, iba a lesionarme, y todo iba a ser culpa de la enorme incompetencia de mi entrenador.

_Idiota._

Miré de reojo a las chicas cuando llegué y me planté a una distancia prudente, empezando a calentar. La entrada del campo se estaba llenando poco a poco, y algunos de los juniors ya habían tomado su puesto en las primeras bancas, hablando en voz baja y comiendo palomitas. Los jugadores estaban apartados a un lado, la mayoría corriendo de aquí para allá, y los otros se distraían hablando quién-sabe-qué. Busqué rápidamente entre el montón de cabezas destapadas hasta toparme con los mechones cobrizos Edward. Alcé la mano cuando reparó en mí y sonreí a pesar de que se veía molesto por alguna razón en especial.

—Bella, Melanie se siente mal. Creo que no podrá hacerlo hoy —dijo Jessica, una de las porristas, señalando a la chica de aspecto enfermizo a unos cuantos metros. No la había sentido acercarse, así que pegué un pequeño salto cuando habló.

_Lo que faltaba._

Terminé de hacer mis estiramientos y me acerqué a donde estaba la chica, mirándola fijamente. Su cara estaba hecha un asco. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Jessica la miró con simpatía y Ángela –a quién no había visto hasta llegar ahí- le dio golpecitos en la espalda.

— ¿Qué tienes?—dije en voz alta.

Su cabeza se alzó como un resorte y sus ojos repararon en mí, abriéndose cada vez más grandes. Estaba nerviosa, asustada y probablemente un montón de cosas más que parecía tratar de esconder.

—Mi novio… —calló. Una de sus manos empezó a jugar nerviosamente con el bordado del uniforme y bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Te fuel infiel? ¿Terminó contigo? —intenté ayudarla. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Yo…

—Está embarazada —dijo Ángela suavemente, como si temiera que ella pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Alcé una ceja, iracunda.

— ¿Y tu novio no quiere hacerse cargo? —pregunté secamente. Estaba siendo _tan_ dramática. Esto era cosa de todos los días. Pensar que estás embarazada, dar una vuelta turística por el infierno, enterarte de que no te vino porque eres un asco hormonal...

—N-no —gimió. Las chicas soltaron un pequeño coro de insultos en voz baja, visiblemente en desacuerdo. Las miré para que se callaran y luego volví mi atención a Melanie.

— ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

Su cara adoptó una graciosa mueca de incomprensión.

—Dos —sonó como una pregunta.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos. Estaba empezando a hacer frío y en pocos minutos empezaríamos. No podíamos hacer esto. No ahora. No hoy. Recordé a mamá hablando sobre lo que podía hacer y no hacer cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermana, y lo decidí en menos de dos segundos.

—No te ocurrirá nada —aseguré, y a continuación miré a Jessica—. Jess, trae pañuelos y maquillaje. La quiero lista en cinco minutos.

—Pero… —insistió.

—Estará bien —confié, interrumpiéndola en lo que sabía sería un fastidioso monologo—. Sólo espero que no vomite en el suelo.

_ O sobre alguna de nosotras._

Caminé de vuelta a mi lugar en el campo cuando un par de brazos me tomaron por detrás y me alzaron. Solté un quejido al sentir uno de ellos haciendo presión en el costado, justo donde me había golpeado la semana pasada, y me alejé bruscamente. Maldición.

—Más cuidado —me quejé dándome la vuelta—. No soy de acero.

Alzó ambas cejas y sonrió. Se veía increíble esta noche. El uniforme siempre lo había hecho ver más grande, más fuerte, pero hoy había cierto fuego en sus ojos que combinó lo caliente con lo peligroso y creó algo perfecto. Acaricié el punto donde me había dolido y le devolví la sonrisa, mi humor cambiando mágicamente.

— ¿Por qué me atacas en la oscuridad? Podría haberte dado una paliza de muerte.

— ¡Como si no me reconocieras! —exclamó, modesto.

—Oh, cierra la boca. Hay un montón de chicos detrás de mí. No tengo tiempo para hacerte un escáner completo.

—Un escáner completo —repitió, sonriendo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

Se balanceó sobre sus talones y guardó ambas manos en los diminutos bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Pensé que sería bueno tener un polvo de reconciliación... Ya sabes, para la buena suerte.

—No estamos peleados —le recordé.

Alzó ambas cejas en desacuerdo—. Bueno, yo estoy enojado contigo.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?

Sonrió espléndidamente.

—No quieres darme buena suerte.

—Qué problema —dije, irónica.

—Mira —señaló con la cabeza las gradas, más optimista que nunca—, hay una leyenda sobre esas cosas. Son una completa mierda, pero sabes cómo es la gente. Nunca se sientan allí. Y la posición de las bancas hacia el…

—Eres asqueroso.

—No he terminado —protestó.

_Como no._

—Sé lo que dirás.

Bufó—. No, no lo sabes.

—Créeme, lo sé —Di un paso adelante—. Haremos esto: gana el partido y lo haremos donde quieras.

— ¿Dónde quiera? —sus ojos brillaron como un niño en vísperas de navidad. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y sacudí la cabeza.

_Idiota._

—Donde sea moralmente posible —corregí, sin parar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —frunció el ceño.

—Significa que no lo haremos en medio de la carretera, ni en el medio del campo, ni en el jardín de tu casa —expliqué.

— ¿En la habitación de mis padres?—probó.

Puse ambas manos en las caderas. Tenía que estar de broma. Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde tus padres lo hacen? ¿Qué hay de caliente en _eso_?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Mis padres _no_ tienen sexo.

— ¿Sigues pensando que esos fines de semana de verdad van a visitar a los niños de África?

— ¡Tienen fotos!

_Claro._

—De cualquier manera—cambié de tema—, ¿por qué estabas molesto?

Su cara cambió completamente, una mueca de disgusto tomando lugar, y apretó los labios. De repente, el ambiente parecía demasiado frío.

—Estaré en una posición más baja hasta que suba mis notas académicas.

— ¿Tus notas? Pero están bien…

—No lo suficiente para que me den una beca, al parecer —su tono dejaba bastante claro que pensaba que eso era la cosa más loca del mundo. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que esperaban que fuera a Yale o a Harvard a estudiar Ingeniería o Física, y que harían todo lo posible para que lo lograra, independientemente de lo que él quisiera o no.

— ¿Tus padres tienen algo que ver con esto? —pregunté de igual manera.

—Ellos están _detrás_ de esto.

Y solo no supe que responder. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué estaría bien, que tenía que luchar por sus ideales? Esa clase de conversación siempre había sido incómoda en mi cabeza, y no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de traerla fuera para ver que ocurría. Edward había hablado incontables veces con sus padres – aunque eran más gritos y objetos rotos que cualquier cosa- sobre lo que él quería, y nunca le habían prestado atención. Podía imaginarme que estaba frustrado, enojado y que quizás estaba almacenando algún tipo de mal odio hacia ellos, pero no había nada que pudiese decir. Estaba tanteando terreno peligroso.

Por suerte, no tuve que pensarlo más. Un alto pitido resonó en el aire y las personas empezaron a entrar en grandes multitudes. Pude divisar al equipo contrario, vestidos de verde, acomodándose en sus posiciones, y a los chicos haciendo señas a los demás para que se acercaran. Edward tomó mi mano sin decir una palabra y me llevó por la multitud hasta el centro de la pista. Las chicas estaban alineadas y Melanie había recobrado un poco su color, tratando de sonreír y saludar a todos los de Seattle Seahawks**(1).** Tomé una respiración profunda y sonreí. La imagen perfecta de la inocencia.

— ¿Estás lista? —Edward susurró en mi oído, su voz cálida de vuelta. Asentí, aunque estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del nerviosismo, y apreté su mano. Un segundo pitido sonó, y de repente había un círculo – compuesto por porristas y jugadores- alrededor de nosotros, expectantes.

—Si no ganan les juro que les sacaré la madre —advertí a nadie en especial, y entonces me volví hacia Edward, alzándome en puntitas y juntando mis labios con los suyos. Los gritos de júbilo y expectación no tardaron en llegar, los chicos a mi alrededor aplaudieron al mismo tiempo. Junté mis manos detrás de su cuello y profundicé el beso, sus manos acariciando la piel libre de mi abdomen, y sintiendo como una emoción irreconocible crecía en mi estómago y se expandía por el resto de mi cuerpo. No era deseo, de eso estaba segura. Era algo más. Algo mucho más grande.

Era miedo.

Y no era la primera vez que lo sentía.

**...**

— ¡Te lo juro, ese fue el mejor juego del mundo!—exclamó Ángela, abrazándome. El juego había terminado hace unos minutos y estábamos sentadas en el césped, platicando. La mayoría de las personas se habían ido, la mitad de los jugadores se estaban bañando.

—Aún estoy pensando en lo que hubiese ocurrido si Anne no hubiese planeado poner su brazo en otro ángulo. Quizás tendría la columna fracturada. Esa era mucha distancia —hice una mueca y miré a Jessica—. ¿Por qué mierda saltaste de esa manera? Casi la cagamos.

—Me asusté. Creí ver a alguien —dijo, pero no le creí en lo más mínimo. Abrí la boca para soltar algún buen comentario, pero Ángela me interrumpió.

—Bells, ¿quién es esa que habla con Edward? —Automáticamente, todas las cabezas giraron a un punto en la distancia y observaron como perros chismosos. Tomé un largo trago de agua y suspiré.

—Es Kate.

— ¿Cómo Kate Middleton? —soltó una.

Me reí por la absurda comparación —. Ni de cerca.

—Hay una Kate en mi clase de Literatura —Anne exclamó en reconocimiento. La miré. Era bonita. Tenía el cabello de un fuerte pelirrojo y sus ojos eran azules, justo como el cielo. La recordaba por la característica voz chillona de Bernadette Rostenkowskien _The Big Bang Theory_—, pero no parece la clase de chica que un hombre miraría…o en la que uno se fijaría.

—Tú te percataste —respondí fríamente.

—Soy muy observadora —justificó. La miré con las cejas alzadas.

_Claro, y yo soy Lucy Pevensie._**(2)**

— ¿Qué hace con ella? —preguntó Jessica, sin mirarme. Había algo en su postura que me molestó. Su espalda tensa, el odio en sus ojos. Como si le hubiese hecho algo.

— ¿La conoces? —le pregunté en voz baja. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—No, pero deberías tener cuidado.

— ¿Cuidado? ¿Por ella? —inquirí, sorprendida. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Se ve como la clase de chica de Edward. Buena, frágil. Como él.

Si de algo estaba segura era de que Edward no era frágil, pero ella hablaba como si conociera algo de él que nadie más sabía.

— ¿Lo dices por…?

Parpadeó—. Te estoy advirtiendo, nada más.

El problema es que con ella siempre había más. Miré a la distancia las sombras de dos cuerpos conversadores, y traté de ver lo que ella veía; pero no pude. Había pasado una semana desde que había conocido a Kate, y simplemente la idea de ella llegando a algún lugar era tan inasequible, tan estúpida.

—No es así —espeté, recordando las dulces escenas de la cafetería—. Él la ve como a una hermana menor, nada más.

—Es cuestión de tiempo… —sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. Olvídalo, estoy delirando.

Esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

**[1] Seattle Seahawks: o Halcones Marinos de Seattle, es un equipo profesional de fútbol americano con sede en Seattle, Washington. Obviamente el equipo de Edward está en ligas menores, pero no encontré los nombres de los equipos institucionales.**

**[2] Lucy Pevensie: Creo que todos los que han leído las crónicas de Narnia saben quién es. Es la dulce hermana menor del clan.**_  
_

**Nota: ****B****ernadette Rostenkowskien tiene una voz muy característica, como dije. Si quieren entender a Anne podrían buscar un vídeo de ella(? Y en otras noticias...¡Mi foto de perfil de ff! Es exactamente así como me imagino a Kate, solo que si pecas y un poco más arreglada. Entiendo que algunas tomen a la Kate de Twilight, pero esta Kate tiene 16... la otra noxd, y Cara Delevigne se ve genial en esa foto:'(****  
**

**Gracias por los reviews».«. Decidí hace poco poner fecha de publicación (:D) así que esta será la próxima (y podrán encontrarla al final de cada capitulo):**

**14/09/14.**

**PD: Encontré una nueva historia llamada ''Who's the enemy?''de LalaRed, y promete mucho. Si pudieran pasarse...Solo tiene publicados dos capítulos, pero son realmente buenos. **


	4. A bit of alcohol

**Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida. Eso significa, amigo, que deberías de pensar dos veces antes de hacer una copia parcial o total de esta historia.

**Advertencia #2: **Lenguaje obsceno, escenas fuertes, mini ataques cardíacos. Estás avisado.

_Beteado por Charli Alvarez, beta FFTH._

Songs: **(0)** Maejor Ali- Lolly ft. Juicy J, Justin Bieber.

**(2)** Fancy, Iggy Azalea ft, Charli XCX

**(4)** Tink x Dj Dahi, Men.

* * *

**A bit of alcohol**

* * *

___Una semana después de lo que fueron dos meses antes. Forks, Washington._

La fiesta era genial, pero no me sorprendía. La misma clase de bebida, la misma mesa de madera contra una pared de vidrio, el mismo candelabro multimillonario colgado en el medio de la sala para darle un toque de sutileza y personalidad. Una amplia piscina se expandía por detrás de las puertas dobles, luces de distintos colores colgaban en cada farol blanco, y había esta enorme bola de luces**(1)** en medio de la enorme pista de baile. El DJ era el mismo, aunque había cambiado su ropa normal por ropa punk, y se había teñido el cabello de azul. La gente seguía manteniendo su actitud superior de mierda, hablando en voz abaja, restregando el culo contra alguien y bebiendo hasta morir. Diría que también hasta la casa era igual, pero Joe había conseguido que su tío le prestara su mansión mientras él estaba en un viaje de negocios por Europa.

_Viva Joe. _

Miré entre la masa de cuerpos sudorosos, mi mano derecha alzada para evitar que el mojito cayera al suelo y mi mano izquierda pegada a mi pecho, tratando de tomar un poco de estabilidad. Mis tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo, un ruido sordo en comparación con la alta música. Moví la cara tratando de remover las molestas hebras de cabello y tomé asiento en uno de los muebles desocupados.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué demonios era.

Reconocí a los lejos la inconfundible figura de mi hermana, hablando con-quién-sabe-quién, y batiendo su cabello de un lado al otro como tan bien creía que se veía, ignorando el hecho de que estaba embarazosamente coleada en una fiesta de adultos. Bufé de forma involuntaria, aunque había sonado más como si estuviera echando fuera toda la saliva de mi boca, y recosté la cabeza en el espaldar, buscando relajarme. La habitación daba vueltas.

Me había prometido no volver a ir a una fiesta como esta (ruidosa, fuera de clase), y por lo que había visto tenía un problema siguiendo mis propias órdenes Good Girl. Pero justo en ese momento, mientras cantaba Fancy**(2)** a todo volumen y movía mis piernas en el aire, descubrí que me importaba un comino mientras pudiera volar y ser libre como un pequeño pajarito.

Un muy caliente pajarito.

Un cuerpo de lo más apetecible se dejó caer a mi lado como un gran saco de papas minutos después. Balanceé en el aire mi trago ahora vacío y miré de reojo la familiar figura del jugador de soccer.

— ¿Por qué no…vas y…me traes…una…botella, caramelito? —mascullé de lo más amable. Sr. Sexy ladeó su cuerpo hacía mí y vi su sonrisa antes de llegar a sus ojos. Se parecía tanto a Dylan Bruce**(3)** que casi suelto un gemido de satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué no te ayudo con eso, bebé? —señaló mi vestido negro. Acaricié la tela con mi mano libre y le tendí el trago, sonriendo tontamente.

—Primero… lo primero.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y se levantó rápidamente, tomando el envase de mi mano y alejándose a grandes zancadas hacia el bar. Y por supuesto que no vi su trasero. Nop. En absoluto.

Cerré los ojos y me permití regresar de vuelta a la música. Mi boca estaba seca, pero mi cuerpo parecía tener la energía de un auto nuevo. Me levanté de mi sitio y caminé hasta el baño minutos después, chocando contra un montón de cuerpos y apartándolos con el brazo. Toqué la puerta tres veces cuando la perilla no giró, y recosté mi cabeza contra la madera, mirando de reojo los rincones oscuros que habían dejado de ser solitarios hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ya estás ebria? —Anne se acercó. La miré con una ceja alzada y la atraje a mí en un abrazo apretado.

— ¿Qué sería yo sin ti?—balbuceé en su oído. Anne me separó con dificultad de su cuerpo y me sostuvo los hombros con ambas manos, obligándome a levantar la cara y mirarla.

— Te diré lo que no serías: la capitana del equipo—sonrió como si hubiese dicho algo ingenioso—. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

—Espera…

Ni siquiera me escuchó. Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta el área de la piscina, me obligó a bajar los infernales escalones, me enfrentó contra un dragón escupe mierda de cien kilos de grasa amante de Spiderman, y luego zigzagueó hasta un grupo de ángeles caídos que querían poseer mi cuerpo.

—_Who can't, who can't, who can't… __Feel what you feel_**(4)**—canté en voz baja la sensual canción que te hacía querer menear las caderas contra algo, y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Al cuando llegué a su lado. Lo miré divertida y asentí, rodeándolo de lado con mi brazo libre y acercándome a su oído.

— ¿Quieres poseer mi cuerpo?—ofrecí en voz baja. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se sonrojó, alejándose unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Me reí exageradamente de su reacción, sosteniendo mi estómago e inclinándome hacia delante para hacer énfasis en la broma.

_Me caigo, me caigo…_

_Nop. Estoy bien._

_Bieeeeen._

—La fiesta empezó hace dos horas, no puedes estar ebria. ¿Dónde está Edward?—inquirió, recompuesto. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes relampagueaban por el alcohol. Ambas manos se escondían detrás de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes. Tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle que no estaba tan ebria en realidad, que solo era un juego para divertirme, pero en cambio fruncí el ceño, irguiéndome en mis doscientos kilos de altura, y lo miré mal.

—Edward no es mi niñero —espeté, sintiendo como el color llenaba mi rostro.

—No quise…

—No, Al.

Asintió y puso los ojos en blanco, ajustándose su corbata.

_¿Quién demonios trae corbata a una fiesta?_

— Eres una sensiblona —dijo de un momento a otro.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —solté, cruzándome de brazos. Mi voz estaba tan malditamente patosa…

— ¿Ves eso? —Anne decidió hablar. Miré hacía la dirección que su dedo señalaba y me topé con dos baldes enorme de cerveza.

—Pensé que odiabas la cerveza.

Esta vez fue ella en poner los ojos en blanco.

—No, no la cerveza. Atrás —habló en voz baja.

— ¿Los chicos follando?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Atrás de ellos.

— ¿Estás drogada, Anne?

Bufó bajito—. Bella, atrás.

Oh, ese tono irritado.

—Solo hay cielo, calabacita.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y me tomó de la mano por segunda vez en la noche, arrastrándome lejos. Siempre hacía esto. Tomaba la fiesta de victoria del equipo como excusa para estar jodiéndome las pelotas todo el rato, y luego me embriagaba y me ponía en una situación comprometedora.

Bueno, quizás yo era la que disparaba el arma, pero sin duda ella ponía la bala.

Nos detuvimos en un área solitaria, oscura si veías más allá. La música se oía a lo lejos, las voces se podían distinguir fácilmente. Miré a Anne con una ceja alzada y con un movimiento rápido me dijo que cerrara la boca. Parpadeé, curiosa, y luego de un momento me tomó del brazo – otra vez- y me escondió detrás de una mesa vieja. Esto se parecía tanto a una misión secreta…

¿Sería ella un agente secreto de la CIA?

_No seas idiota, Bella. _

Lo escuché luego de un momento. No sé qué le pasaba a Anne como para poder oírlo – o verlo – desde la distancia a la que estábamos, pero sin duda el ruido estaba allí. Los gritos de dos personas. Una chica y un chico. El momento de embriaguez pasó un segundo plano y me incliné más cerca, tratando de ver algo.

— ¿Quiénes son? —murmuré. Anne se encogió de hombros y me observó cuando el ruido paró abruptamente.

— ¿Crees que ellos…? — Un gemido la interrumpió, seguido de un jadeo. Alcé ambas cejas, sorprendida, y luego relajé el cuerpo, abriendo los ojos como platos y tapando mi boca para evitar reír. Anne me imitó.

— Tenemos que saber quiénes son—dijo con energía renovada, y acepté. Frente a mí se estaba mostrando la oportunidad para hacer del día lunes algo más divertido, así que no lo pensé dos veces antes de lanzarme al juego.

Jamás hubiese esperado lo que encontré.

**...**

Visualicé a Edward una hora después. Estaba recostado en una pared, hablando tranquilamente con Trevor, uno de los jugadores, y tomando alguna bebida azul. Cuando me vio caminando hacia él alzó su copa y me sonrió entre las diferentes luces de la pista. Trevor se volteó y me dio una rápida mirada antes de despedirse de Edward en un solo movimiento e irse.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero yo no estaba mareada. Tenía cierto temblor en mis manos, un hormigueo en la garganta. Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración y despejar mi mente, apretando y soltando, apretando y soltando. Caminé a grandes pasos hasta llegar a mi objetivo, y luego me recosté en la misma pared que él, cruzándome de brazos y suspirando. La imagen seguía allí, palpitando, reproduciéndose.

_Mierda._

—No te he visto en todo el rato —exclamó para hacerse oír sobre la música, sus ojos sobre mí. Se había cambiado la ropa del equipo y ahora vestía una camisa de cuadros azul y pantalones marrones, su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado. Le di una mirada nerviosa y tomé el mismo volumen de su voz.

—Estaba con Anne.

— ¿La pelirroja?

—Sí. —Asentí.

Movió la cabeza en señal de que había escuchado y se inclinó, hablándome al oído. Edward era malditamente difícil de emborrachar, así que cuando se tambaleó a mi lado supe que había bebido _mucho_, a pesar de que su tono seguía estando estable.

— ¿Salimos de aquí? —propuso en un murmullo, y yo estaba realmente esperando que preguntara acerca de ello. Tomé su mano y sonreí débilmente, jalándolo conmigo hacia la multitud y arriba por las escaleras.

Parecía un burdel. Los sonidos de buena vibra saliendo por debajo de las puertas de cada habitación, la cabecera golpeando contra la pared, la suave música. Localicé la habitación privada del tío de Joe al final del pasillo y le guiñé un ojo a Edward antes de sacar una diminuta llave de mi escote e introducirla en la cerradura, abriendo las puertas dobles y entrando.

La habitación era todo lo que una mujer desearía tener en su casa. Me recordó a uno de esos castillos de las películas, los muebles de época y los balcones cubiertos de humedad, el suelo de cerámica, las paredes rojas. La jodida perfecta cama en el medio, hecha especialmente para rodar y nunca caer. Hecha para tener cada maldita posición del Kamasutra.

Umh…

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esta habitación? —preguntó Edward, deshaciéndose de los zapatos mientras admiraba la habitación detrás de mí. La verdad es que había sido un trabajo arduo, difícil, muy complicado, pero valía cada segundo por tener este lugar. Caminé alrededor, tocando las superficies de las cosas para estar segura de que no se trataba de algún sueño. La habitación de Edward era grande, la mía el doble, ¿pero esto? Esto era como estar en Francia.

_De vuelta_ en Francia.

— Joe me la dio a cambio de conseguirle una cita con Jessica.

— J&J—exclamó, riendo para él mismo. Sonreí a la pared y me volteé. Estaba sentado en la cama, una almohada entre sus piernas, sus ojos sobre mí. Miré la mesa de noche al lado de la cama con curiosidad y me desordené el cabello, suspirando.

— ¿Trajiste a Kate a la fiesta? —pregunté, saboreando cada palabra en mi boca. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar solo para repetir el movimiento una vez más, sorprendido.

—Pensé que sería bueno para ella hacer amigos.

— ¿O hacer novillos?—murmuré para mí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Estuviste con ella toda la noche?

—La mitad, luego dijo que quería irse. La acompañé hasta la salida, pero insistió en irse sola.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

—Y se fue.

—Y se fue—confirmó.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté a su lado, colocando las piernas debajo de mí. Lo miré fijamente.

— ¿Y de que hablaron después del juego?

Me observó un momento y luego, sin previo aviso, tiró la almohada a un lado, inclinándose hacia mí y tomándome por la cintura. Respiré profundo y me acomodé sobre sus piernas, ambas manos en sus hombros. Edward enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, sus labios en mi piel.

— La estaba invitando a venir, eso es todo.

Incliné mi cabeza más cerca y deslicé mis manos hasta su cabello, jalando suavemente. Edward gruñó y apretó su agarre en mi cintura. _Tan predecible…_

— Pues la verdad es que fue una invitación muy larga.

Se separó lentamente y me miró. Estaba tan cerca que nuestras narices podrían rozarse si me movía un centímetro más delante. Deslizó una de sus manos por mis costillas hasta mi cuello y acarició la parte sensible detrás de la oreja. Me estremecí.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé…Dímelo tú.

—No ocurre nada, ¿ocurre algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, nada. —Sonrió.

—Bien —murmuré.

—Bien.

Solté una risita.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, Gus. **(5)**

Me miró confundido. Suspiré.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Gruñó.

—Dime.

—Nop. —Apreté los labios en una fina línea, negándome a hablar. Me dio una mirada severa y supe lo que ocurría antes de que sus manos entraran en acción. Me separé de su cuerpo lo más rápido que pude y salté fuera de la cama, tomando una almohada y poniéndola en frente de mí como un gran escudo romano.

—Ni se te ocurra—amenacé.

— ¿Qué demonios, Bella? —Soltó una carcajada. Lo miré mal.

—Ibas a atacarme.

Sonrió como un idiota.

—Define ''atacar'', por favor.

— ¡Ibas a hacerme cosquillas!

—No iba…—soltó otra carcajada—. Dios, estás mal.

— ¿No ibas a…?

—Nop.

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh —_negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Bueno, yo pensé que si—protesté.

—Muy tarde. Has matado el momento.

Me crucé de brazos y me acerqué hasta el borde de la cama.

—Puedo hacer algo con eso—propuse en voz baja, alzando una ceja. Edward se tiró en encima de la pila de almohadas, sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—Por favor—pidió.

Esa noche fue tan buena...

* * *

**(1) Bola de luces LED.**

**(3) Dylan Bruce, más conocido por interpretar a Paul Dierden en Orphan Black. Buscadlo *w***

**(5) Augustus Waters (Gus), del libro de John Green ''_Bajo la misma estrella.'' _En el libro la protagonista (Hazel) y Gus dicen: Okey? Okey como su siempre(?. Ah. Sería más defendible si lo leyeran xd.**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. Aunque sin el rápido trabajo de mi beta no lo habría hecho, admito...**

**Me estoy concentrando en la relación sentimental E/B, y en K/B. Es una regresión de 2 meses antes por lo que prácticamente todos los caps nombrarán o presenciarán a Kate. No narré la escena sexual porque no es el momento, ni se da. Así que lo lamento mucho :(**

**PREGUNTA! **

_**¿Que creen que vio Bella?**_

**Besos!**

**18/09/14.**


	5. The call

**Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida. Eso significa, amigo, que deberías de pensar dos veces antes de hacer una copia parcial o total de esta historia.

**Advertencia #2: **Lenguaje obsceno, escenas fuertes, mini ataques cardíacos. Estás avisado.

_Beteado por Charli Alvarez, beta FFTH._

* * *

**The call**

* * *

_Dos semanas después de lo que fueron dos meses antes. _

— _¡Oh, Goe, así! _—gritó extasiada. Un áspero gruñido de hombre salió al aire y se deslizó por toda la casa, seguido de un golpe fuerte. La cama hacía este estúpido rechinido de cuerdas rotas, y casi podía sentir el olor al sexo colándose por debajo de la puerta. Gruñí entre las sabanas y coloqué mi cuerpo boca abajo, tomando la almohada y colocándomela en la cabeza, tratando de amortiguar los gemidos.

— _¡Si, sí, justo ahí! ¡Oh...!_

_Bueno, iba a necesitar otra idea._

Me senté nuevamente en la cama y miré la puerta de mi habitación con creciente odio, preguntándome por un segundo cuando iban a acabar. La imagen de dos cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose uno contra el otro se paseó por mi cabeza, y sentí ganas de vomitar.

Me levanté suavemente de la cama y luché contra el repentino mareo que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando mis pies tocaron la fría cerámica del suelo. Caminé hasta peinador y con una mano tomé mi teléfono, cuidando guardar silencio – aunque no es como si fueran enterarse- y marcando a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente.

—Bella, son las tres de la madrugada. —Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo contestó, su voz teñida de malhumor y sueño. Jugué con los mechones de mi pelo y cambié mi peso de un pie al otro.

—Lo sé—me disculpé entonces—, pero no tenía a quién llamar...

— _¡Ah!_ —un jadeo. Me sonrojé de vergüenza ajena y sostuve el teléfono un poco más fuerte, dando pasos largos hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejándome caer en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó un poco más alerta. Los golpes se oían menos desde mi posición al lado del retrete, así que la cabeza se me estaba aclarando un poco, permitiéndome ver lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Y la realidad me golpeó en la cara. Fuerte.

_Mierda._

—Yo...—tartamudeé, pero rápidamente cerré la boca. ¿Qué demonios debía...?

—Bella, tengo sueño.

—Sí, sí —dije, cierto deje de nerviosismo en mi voz, tomando la primera excusa que se me venía a la mente. Una excusa de mierda, si me preguntas —. Es solo que tuve este sueño contigo...

Paré de hablar.

— ¿Estás viendo porno? —preguntó, curioso. En otras situaciones hubiese puesto los ojos en blanco y hubiese exclamado un_ « ¡Ahora si me prestas atención, eh! »_, pero no era esa situación. No lo era en absoluto.

—Sí—confirmé su teoría acerca de los gemidos—. Pensé que quizás, ya sabes, podríamos tener sexo telefónico.

Sonó como una pregunta.

— ¿A las tres de la madrugada? —Su voz se ablandó, aunque aún podían sentirse algunos rastros de ironía. La verdad es que la idea en si era estúpida. Tenía sueños húmedos con Edward todo el tiempo, y siempre lo solucionaba sola. Sabía cuánto odiaba que lo despertaran, pero él estaba tan dispuesto a creerme que solo le seguí el juego. Por mi bien.

—Dicen que el sexo es mejor en la mañana.

Soltó una risita—. Bueno, yo estaba soñando contigo también.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —estaba de lejos interesada. Miré el esmalte rojo de mis uñas y golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared cuando la cama volvió a sonar, como una perfecta canción de película porno que nadie quería ver.

—Sí—ahora él estaba interesado—. De hecho, tenías ese pequeño traje negro de la fiesta de Greg...

Greg era uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Lo boté—dije con tristeza, aunque mi mente me delataba, mostrándome el pequeño espacio en el cajón de mi ropa interior; la misma prenda doblada y guardada al final del mismo para nunca volver a ver la luz otra vez.

Gruñó—. Dijiste que volverías a usarlo.

_También dije que eras mi primera vez._

—Sí, lo sé, pero me quedaba pequeño.

Mentira.

—Si no has crecido nada—soltó. Un último jadeo se volvió a escuchar y entonces hubo un extraño e inquietante silencio. Sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría en la cara.

— ¿Te gustan gritonas? —murmuró Edward, en plan este-es-el-momento. Apreté los labios, las náuseas de vuelta.

—La verdad—intenté que mi voz sonara calmada—, creo que mi papá ya llegó.

— ¿No estaba en Nueva York?

—Quizás surgió algo... —mascullé—. Tengo que irme.

—Hey, Bella…

—Adiós.

Colgué.

•••

— ¿Qué pasó con Edward? —Ángela preguntó esa mañana, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y arreglaba mi cabello. Le di una mirada iracunda cuando puso en marcha el auto, y me fijé en que no se notaran las ojeras de la noche anterior. Por supuesto que ella iba a preguntarme sobre ello, pensé en ese instante. Edward siempre me recogía para llevarme al Instituto, y cuando no lo hacía le avisaba para que ella pasara a buscarme. No había razón legítima para atender mi llamada a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Se pelearon? —insistió, manejando por el camino de árboles verdes. Recosté mi cabeza en la ventana y negué repetidas veces, tratando de respirar un poco el aire frío de la mañana y relajando mis músculos para calmar los nervios.

Edward iba a estar tan molesto…

—Hoy no —respondí a su pregunta segundos después. Ángela me dio una mirada dislocada y aceleró.

— ¿Entonces?

Le di una mirada ofendida.

— ¿No has pensado que quizás solo quería pasar un momento de calidad con mi mejor amiga?

Puso los ojos en blanco, sin creerme ni un poquito.

—Por supuesto. Eso tiene mucho sentido.

No hablamos más.

El Instituto se veía extrañamente lleno cuando aparcamos en unos de los puestos cerca de la entrada. La gente caminaba de aquí para allá, la mayoría vistiendo gruesos suéteres de lana y mochilas desgastadas. Miré mi atuendo un segundo, deteniéndome un poco más en la americana vinotinto con las palabras ''Hot'' en letras grandes, y luego bajé hacía mis pantalones negros, acabando el recorrido en mis botas altas. Mi cabello tenía este look salvaje, nada muy escandaloso y nada muy refinado, y la piel de mi cara – o gran parte de ella- estaba reluciente. Ciertamente me veía bien. Algo muy cercano a la perfección.

Me bajé del auto en menos de dos segundos y colgué la mochila en mi hombro, deleitándome – siéntase el sarcasmo – con su peso. Ángela se mantuvo a mi lado todo el trayecto auto/entrada, y luego me acompañó a mi primera clase, ignorando sabiamente todas las miradas fascinadas que no seguían, y tratando de aparentar que no intimidaban. En más de una ocasión la miré y sonreí, porque yo era la única que notaba la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y boca, su postura tensa. Nunca había estado satisfecha con su lugar en mi grupo, pero había elegido acostumbrarse y seguir con ello en vez de detenerse e ir al lado oscuro de la escuela.

Creo que había entendido las consecuencias de las elecciones.

Me mantuve extrañamente callada durante las clases de física, matemáticas y español; mis ojos fijamente en la pizarra y mis manos alertas al escribir cualquier cosa que los Geeks de delante podrían considerar importante. Pero en la última hora, en química, no pude soportarlo más. El dolor de cabeza que me había estado molestando desde la mañana había escalado hasta el punto más alto de la montaña y ahora me saludaba victorioso desde arriba, tal cual ganador. Quería tirarme en algún lugar del aula y atraer mis piernas a mi pecho, callar cualquier ruido existente en la habitación y conseguir de vuelta el misericordioso silencio que necesitaba. En vez de eso, enterré mi cabeza en ambos brazos y traté de fijarme en el olor de mi perfume en lugar de la creciente presión sobre mí cráneo.

Necesitaba una aspirina.

_Urgente. _

Cuando el timbre sonó casi me caí de la silla del alivio. Consideré ir a la enfermería, pero mi estómago rápidamente rechazó la idea con un fuerte gruñido. Caminé con la cabeza en alto, mis pies marcando un ritmo irregular contra el suelo y mi mirada fija en cualquier pared que se atreviera a observarme. Quería quitarme los zapatos y lanzarlos en algún lugar del pasillo, pero pronto descubrí que eso sería suicidio social. Me refiero a que, ¿qué clase de loca hace tal cosa?

Exacto.

Una ola de gritos me golpeó en cuanto puse un pie en la cafetería principal. Hice una mueca de disgusto y arrastré mi trasero hasta unas de las mesas al final de la sala, dejándome caer en una de las sillas desocupadas. Cinco pares de ojos me observaron cautelosos, midiendo mi estado emocional.

— ¿Me dibujaron un pene en la cara o algo? —alcé las cejas, a nadie en especial. Emmett, el co-capitán del equipo, soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Apreté los dientes, mirándolo mal.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, removiéndose incómodo en la silla.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien tiene aspirinas, acetaminofén, tapones para los oídos…?

Se oyó un bufido.

—Tengo aspirinas, pero creo que están en mi casillero. ¿Me acompañarías?

Bueno, por supuesto que él iba a hacer esa entrada. Miré a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y me fijé en su actitud enojada frente a mí. Recogí todas las ideas esparcidas en mi cabeza, y decidí que la discusión iba a ser mejor si tenía una pastilla en mi sistema.

—Andando —acepté de buena gana. Los chicos lo miraron con una expresión mal disfrazada de alivió en sus rostros.

Casi podía escuchar el _«gracias por llevarte al ogro de aquí.»_

Caminamos en silencio fuera de la cafetería y por el pasillo. Edward iba detrás de mí, tratando de seguirme el paso. Sus piernas eran largas, así que era un gran esfuerzo no llegar a china en dos pasos. Lo miré de reojo cuando llegamos a su casillero. Abrió rápidamente el candado y sacó de su bolso las mágicas pastillas blancas, el alivio se dibujó en cada facción de mi hermosa cara.

— ¿Tienes agua? —pregunté cuando le quité/arrebaté la aspirina de la mano. Asintió en un solo movimiento y me tendió con envase blanco. Respiré tranquila cuando la pastilla pasó de mi garganta.

—Bueno, suéltalo— le pedí cuando mis nervios habían logrado calmarse. Se recostó en uno de los casilleros y se cruzó de brazos, con toda su actitud de soy-el-peor. Evité mirar su cara porque estaba segura de que encontraría una gran mueca de decepción, orgullo herido y molestia.

_¿No podíamos hacer esto por mensaje de texto? _

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —habló en voz baja, todo amenazante.

Dudé por un segundo.

—Te llamé porque estaba cachonda.

Asintió lentamente—. Y luego me colgaste.

Arrugué la nariz. Si lo ponía así, realmente podía parecer una perra.

—Mi papá…

—El auto de tu papá no estaba en la entrada cuando fui a recogerte esta mañana. Y tú tampoco.

—Bueno, él…

—Ángela me dijo que fue la que te trajo.

_Maldita._

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente él sabía toda la historia.

—No hice nada malo.

Se mostró sorprendido.

—Nunca dije eso.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Bueno, me estás regañando como si fuera una jodida cría, Edward.

—No estoy…

—Mira, tuve una mala noche y me duele la cabeza. Pienso que podrías ser un poco más considerado conmigo. Quizás me equivoqué de auto, de sonido, ¿quién sabe?

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero alcé la mano.

— ¿Podríamos solo ir a comer y olvidar todo este malentendido?

—Yo…

— ¡Hola!

_Oh, santos gatitos._

Di un giro en mis talones y mi fijé en la cabellera rubia de Kate. Su mata de rizos había sido sujetada en un apretado moño alto que le daba cierta tensión a su cara y se había aplicado corrector en todo el rostro. Sus ojos eran dos orbes de brillante azul y sus ropas estaban perfectamente planchadas. Me sorprendí por lo bien que se veía.

—Hey —dije, sin algún tipo de emoción en mi rostro. Me dio una increíble sonrisa, y se tomó la absoluta libertad de abrazarme por medio segundo antes de soltarme y darme un gran – y fuera de lugar - beso en el cachete. Hizo lo mismo con Edward, quien por cierto parecía estar de vuelta en el país de las buenas emociones.

Yo estaba como en shock.

—Por alguna razón me siento mal, así que me iré por allá —señalé el pasillo un momento después, en el lapso en el que todo se vuelve incómodo—, y vagaré por Forks hasta llegar a mi humilde morada. Si me disculpan…

Hice ademán para irme.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó un segundo después, justo cuando mis pies habían rotado unos buenos grados. La miré por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estaré. — Sonreí y alcé una mano en el aire, despidiéndome.

Me quedé con las ganas de preguntarle si era ella la que estaba bien.

* * *

**Si se les confunde mucho acatar los tiempos, supongo que podrían tomarlo un poco más fácil: El juego ocurrió una semana después de que Bella conociera a Kate y esto sucedió dos semanas después de ese suceso. Todo parte de allí. **

_**¿Quienes creen que eran los que se divertían del otro lado? **_

**28/09/14. **


End file.
